Leichensammler Enheit
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Viver ou morrer não tem nada a ver com as estrelas na Unidade Colecionadora de Cadáveres. [Roy POV]


**Leichensammler Enheit**

Viver ou morrer não tem nada a ver com as estrelas na Unidade Colecionadora de Cadáveres.

Estava escrito nas estrelas, é o que diziam os Ishbarianos. Naquela época, eu sabia disso. O que quer que acontecesse, era destinado. Prevista. Escrito. E eles deveriam aceitar da melhor forma possível.

Mas esses princípios desapareciam depressa.

Não era aceitação de um destino escrito que estava nos olhos daquela família acuada contra a parede.

Medo. Desespero. Terror.

Os braços raquíticos da jovem mãe envolviam os corpos avariados, mas vivos, dos dois pequenos. Queimaduras horríveis marcavam o rosto do pai. Torrentes de lágrimas molhadas escorriam pelos rostos do casal de crianças.

E estava quente. Quente como o inferno.

**Um pensamento**

_Era_ o inferno.

Mas eles tremiam como se fosse o mais rigoroso dos invernos.

Bastava um estalar de dedos. Um estalar de dedos meu. Os braços protetores da jovem não teriam nenhuma serventia diante das chamas.

Estava escrito nas estrelas, eles diziam. Mas não sejamos ingênuos.

Nada daquilo teve relação alguma com as bolas de gás que flutuam a milhões de quilômetros sobre nossas cabeças. Provavelmente, teve mais a ver com meu estalar de dedos, que queimou em um segundo o que a jovem família levara toda a vida para construir.

Inclusive, a própria vida.

Um grito pingou no ar. Ele escorreu como xarope amargo.

**X**

Entre a montanha de escombros esculpidas ao seu redor, levantou-se uma menininha. Ela estava escondida embaixo da cama, antes, e sobrevivera ao desabamento de sua casa, provocado por Kimblee. Ele sorriu, sádico.

"Parece que sobrou uma," ele disse com voz de pimenta. "dá conta dela, Mustang. Eu vou atrás da família que escapou pelo deserto."

A menininha caiu de joelhos, observando desolada a destruição à sua volta. Dei o primeiro passo na sua direção. O segundo. Havia tristes acordes entre eles. Tantos acordes que não é possível que ela não tenha notado. Porque não correu?

Porque não fugiu de mim?

Ajoelhei-me ao lado dela. Seus olhos eram um par de pedras d'água. "Mamãe," ela sussurrou, a voz encaroçada. Uma pinha. "Papai. P—papai."

"Porque você não ficou em baixo da cama?" Eu lhe disse. "Você poderia ter escapado. Poderia ter sobrevivido."

Ela virou para mim os olhos desfocados de lágrimas.

Então, contra todas as minhas expectativas, a garotinha sorriu.

"Uma estrela..."

O ar ficou terrivelmente áspero de repente. Áspero demais para respirar. Meus olhos secaram quando toda água do meu corpo pingou por eles. Se não fosse eu, seria outro. Estendi a mão.

Sim, pequena, sou a estrela da morte que vai escrever seu destino essa noite.

Estalei os dedos. Passaram-se dois segundos de uma pequena eternidade antes que o frágil corpinho atingisse o chão, ainda sorrindo.

Aquele sorriso era de metal, e ele cortou a minha alma.

**X**

Estrelas. Cada um de nós era uma estrela. Éramos uma verdadeira constelação, matando uma cidade em uma noite. Agora, ela sangrava; em breve, deixaria de respirar.

O velho esperava pacientemente dentro de sua casa. Mas como? Seria possível que não estivesse ouvindo as transmutações? Ficou parado, como se esperasse a visita de um convidado. Alguém que aguardava há muito.

**Outro pensamento**

Talvez estivesse esperando pela morte.

Ele olhou para mim por baixo das grossas sobrancelhas, mas não se moveu um centímetro. Voltou a fumar seu cachimbo, tão antigo quanto ele mesmo.

Estendi a mão. Houve uma pausa. Quem a quebrou fui eu.

"Corra."

O ancião tirou o cachimbo e limpou-o na barra das vestes. Depois, colocou-o de lado e recostou-se no espaldar da cadeira pesadamente, com quem pode finalmente descansar. Sua voz foi como açúcar quando falou:

"Pra quê? Está escrito na estrelas."

"Não está, não!" Implorei. "As estrelas não tem nada a ver com isso! Fuja. Não farei nada para impedi-lo."

Ele sorriu, saudosamente. "Vejam só, elas até mesmo me enviaram um bom coração, para morrer com esperanças."

Aquelas palavras me doeram mais do que qualquer outra coisa naquela noite.

**Algumas palavras**

Bom coração.

"Corra."

"Por favor," A voz foi derretendo, derretendo, até virar caramelo. "que diferença faz um velho a mais ou a menos, numa noite como esta?"

"Para mim," Respondi. Minha mão tremia. "faz toda a diferença no mundo."

"Foi um erro terem-no mandado para cá." Recostou-se novamente e pegou o cachimbo. Sua expressão era macia. "Talvez não seja você quem as estrelas enviaram para mim. Pode sair, se quiser, eu ficarei esperando."

Virei-me e deixei a casa. Fiquei parado ainda um longo tempo, olhando para ela. As lágrimas queimavam meu rosto.

Depois, eu estalei os dedos.

Fui eu sim, velho, quem as estrelas enviaram esta noite. E eu desejei que não fosse eu, mais que qualquer outra coisa neste mundo.

**X**

**Acho que o texto fala por si mesmo.**

**Pela primeira vez desde a fundação desse acc, eu vou _pedir reviews_. É isso aí, estou pedindo _por favor reviewem_, mas por um motivo muito específico:**

**Tudo o que usei nesse texto foi extremamente experimental. É totalmente diferente de qualquer coisa que eu já tenha escrito e realmente não sei se ficou bom ou apenas ridículo. O impacto que teve em mim foi provavelmente bem diferente do que teve em você.**

**Então _por favor_, me diga se você se emocionou, se apenas disse 'ah, olha o Mustang, aquele emo o.õ', se eu quebrei totalmente o clima com esse lance de colocar sabores nas vozes, se alguma frase ficou longa demais e acabou com o ritmo, _qualquer coisa_. Eu vou levar em conta cada sugestão.**

**Hm... no mais, o tema era _estrelas_, e o título significa _Unidade Colecionadora de Cadáveres_ em alemão. Foi diretamente tirado de um livro maravilhoso chamado _A Menina que Roubava Livros._ **

**Tenho a impressão de que a Cidade Central fica no equivalente Amestrisiano de Berlim, no nosso mundo, por isso o alemão.**

**Hmm.. e só porque estamos nesse clima, auf wiedersehen!**


End file.
